


It's Always You.

by mrsemrys



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsemrys/pseuds/mrsemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Sherlock killed Charles Augustus Magnussen? This is my Johnlock version of the last scenes of His Last Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I wrote this when His Last Vow was aired. It's so short, but I wanted to post it. Enjoy!

Sherlock knew it. After he showed them that everything he had was in his mind palace, there was no way except killing Magnussen. Although they took him in the prison, he would continue blackmailing people after he gets out. He had to kill him. For John. He killed himself for John, he can kill Magnussen for him too.

"I'm not a hero, I'm a high functioning sociopath. Merry Christmas!"

He shot him.

****

Sherlock killed Magnussen.

I never thought he would kill someone. "You're safe now." he said before he knelt. That was the only thing he said to me. Why Sherlock? Why did you do this? The answer was simple. He did it for me. Because of he didn't, he wouldn't stop blackmailing him.

Sherlock did nothing when they handcuffed him and took him to the helicopter. Mycroft was standing in front of it and maybe the first time in his life, he wasn't hiding his emotions.

"What have you done?" said Mycroft when they were in the helicopter. "We would find another way!"

"There was no other way except this." said Sherlock calmly. "All of his knowledge were in his mind."

"I will try to convince them." Said Mycroft. "But whatever they decide, you can't stay in London anymore."

"I know."

***

John was shocked.

The only thing he could do was sitting his armchair and looking at Sherlock's. He had to go because of him... again. When Sherlock surprised him in the restaurant, he was so pissed. But after he punched him three times, John was glad that he's alive. Next day, He went to 221B Baker street for the first time since Sherlock's -fake death. He knows it now- death. Sherlock explained everything. And he listened. John moved back into 221B and they started solving crimes again.

After he saved John from burning in the bonfire. He realized he loved John. The idea of losing him made him sick. He didn't even hesitate before he jumped into the bonfire. He helped him walk away. When John was completely conscious, Sherlock kissed him.

They never talked about that night.

Now they were looking each other, unable to say anything.

"I can't think of a single thing to say."

"Me neither."

"So that's it then. The game is over."

"The game is never over John."

"I'm losing you. Again." He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him.

"At least you know I'm alive this time."

"I love you." said John unable to control his voice.

"You're quite all right too."

Sherlock realized this is the only chance to say John he loved him. There was no possibility for him to return. He had to say it.

"John, there's something I should say. I've meant yo say always and I've never tell."

John was waiting for what he's going to say. Then an idea came his mind. No way. He can't. He can't love him. Can he?

"Since it's unlikely we will meet again, I might as well say it now." He stopped and took a deep breathe. "John Watson, I-"

"It's time, Sherlock." It was Mycroft. "You have to go."

'Why didn't you wait for a minute?!' thought John.

"It's okay." said Sherlock as if he heard him. "You already know. It's always you."


End file.
